A Snowstorm and Stydia
by Lucky.lotus06
Summary: What would happen if Lydia mysteriously disappeared again in the winter of senior year but found her way to Stiles’s house? Inspired by Lydia disappearing in the beginning of season 2.
1. Snowstorm Inbound

_Hey guys! This is my first FanFiction ever and I'm sorry if it's a bit choppy. I love Teen Wolf and especially Stydia, so if that's what you're here for, I hope you enjoy!_

 **Chapter 1: Snowstorm Inbound**

As Stiles Stilinski struggled to close the door against the 20 mph wind and stumbled into Beacon Hills High School side-by-side with his werewolf best friend, Scott McCall, a staticky voice came onto the intercom.

" _Attention all Beacon Hills students. There is a severe snowstorm headed our way with temperatures dropping well below freezing and we have decided to cancel school for the duration of the watch. Until further notice, it can be assumed that the school will be closed for the rest of the week. Please make sure you grab everything that you will need before you leave school today and stay warm!"_

Stiles yanked his hat, mittens and scarf off and turned to Scott who was just wearing a light winter coat with the hood up.

"It's not fair that you have that natural werewolf coat that you can easily put on and take off whenever you want without completely stuffing your locker," Stiles exclaimed, waving his scarf around frantically to prove his point.

Scott looked at Stiles with red eyes. "You know I can still give you the bite if you want it," Scott said jokingly. He knew Stiles wouldn't never accept it, but he always offered. Stiles just smiled and made his way to his locker to put his things in it.

"I'm already dealing with enough raging hormones because I'm worrying about Lydia. I don't need to add something new to the mix," he said, "And now the snowstorm warning has me freaking out because it's been two days since she disappeared from the shower at the hospital. She's out there nAkEd AnD aFrAiD and it's supposed to get below freezing again. DOES SHE HAVE A KINK FOR LEAVING HOSPITAL SHOWERS NAKED WHEN THE TEMPERATURE IS FREEZING OR SOMETHING?! God I know she's got banshee urges but again?..."

Scott just listened attentively to his best friend rambling on and on about Lydia. Boy did Stiles have it bad.

"And I've already seen her naked once. Ohohoho boy. If I see it again I won't need that bite to go all wild animal..." continued Stiles.

Scott chuckled. "It's okay Stiles," he comforted, "You and I both know that Lydia is very capable and she's got some more control about this whole banshee business than last time. Plus your dad has every able body out looking for her because he knows how much she means to you. Let's just finish the day and get home ASAP before the weather turns bad."

Stiles knew Scott was right but that didn't stop him from continuing to think about Lydia. He ran a hand through his gelled chestnut brown hair that was blown askew from the wind and sighed. She had the most gorgeous green eyes and perfect red hair always styled with curls and big pouty lips that he just wanted to kiss and...

"Come on. Let's get to class," said Scott, pulling Stiles out of his trance. God it was going to be a long day.

 _First chapter: done! I'm setting up for some nice Stydia moments, just you wait. The snowstorm is brewing and I'm cooking up some great ideas to get the most out of it. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Into the Woods

_I'm back! I'm still trying to set some things up before I continue onto goooooood Stydia so please bear with me. Without any further ado, here's chapter 2..._

 **Chapter 2: Into the Woods**

Lydia trudged along a partially frozen stream in the middle of the woods. The sound of her bones shivering was even louder than the sound of her teeth chattering. Lydia could see her breaths in the air and she knew it was getting colder and colder. _Goddamnit_ she thought. Why did I have to find myself naked in the woods again? Isn't one time enough?

Lydia didn't remember how she got there or know what her banshee intuition was trying to tell her but she knew that if she didn't get somewhere warm before the sun went down, **she** was going to be joining all of the bodies she had found.

She sat down by a tree and tried to curl her legs up to her chest for warmth, but it wasn't doing her any good. The sun was past its highest point in the sky and she knew she had to make a decision fast.

She was so done with all of the banshee escapades. She wouldn't have been in the hospital if she hadn't gotten a concussion because she'd tripped and fallen into a hole with yet another dead body, and she definitely wouldn't be naked in the woods for a second time, facing the cold, harsh wind if she hadn't somehow left that hospital in search of another dead body.

Right now, all Lydia wanted was to curl up next to a roaring fire with a warm flannel quilt and freshly made hot cider with a nice thick book on quantum physics in her lap. She wanted to sit on a sofa, not in dead leaves and snow. She wanted to feel the heat from a fire, not the stinging of the cold wind. She wanted to be held by someone warm and understanding, not left alone in the middle of the woods to fend for herself. Oh god, she wanted to see Stiles.

Stiles. He was always there for her. Whether he was just standing by her or listening to her talk about her next physics theory or never leaving her side in the hospital when she was hurt or in a coma or finding her when she was in danger, he was just there in a button up flannel with warm hazel eyes filled with patience and spikey hair that she just wanted to run her hands through and mess up; his arms were always waiting for her, wide open to hold her and remind her that he would always have time for her. She missed him and really needed him there, now more than ever.

Lydia quickly stood up and made a decision. She needed to go home. Not **her** home. Her mother would just ask questions she wasn't ready to answer and take her to the hospital again where they would give her a few shots and pills to sleep it off. No. Lydia was going to where she felt the safest, to Stiles.

 _You have no idea how hard it is to think about how I can slowly get these characters together when I want to just smoosh them together. See you in chapter 3!_


	3. Stayin Out of the Snow

_I'm so ready for this to get good... I want to write longer chapters but I'm just trying to get a base down. Sorry this took so long to update. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 3: Stayin Out of the Snow**

School ended around 4:00 and Stiles quickly packed almost everything in his locker into his backpack. He couldn't be too sure about what he would need, so he decided to just take most of it. It was Tuesday and he'd have the rest of the week and the weekend to himself. He was a hyperactive spazz, as his dad called it, and knew he needed something to keep him busy, whether it was washing musty clothes that were originally stuffed into the deepest, darkest corners of his locker or possibly getting ahead with his work so he wouldn't fall behind due to his calling to "supernatural activity."

Now bundled up in his snow gear, Stiles stepped out of the highschool and into the freezing air. He shoved his hand in the right pocket of his snow pants to find his car keys and tried to balance his math and biology book in his left hand. He fought against the wind to reach his light blue Jeep that now had a light coating of sparkling, white snow. He quickly shoved all of his things in the trunk and as he scrambled to get to his car door, he slipped on some black ice under the fluffy white sheet of snow, landing with a heavy thud.

"Ow. That's gonna leave a mark," mumbled Stiles.

He gingerly got up, opened the door of the Jeep, and stuck the key in the ignition. He had to try about 3 times before the engine finally roared to life and Stiles gave a sigh of relief. "Still got miles to go yet. Knew you wouldn't let me down," he said as he patted the dashboard. "I'll never leave you. EVER."

Stiles backed out of his parking spot and started to drive towards the main road. Everyone was driving slowly and carefully because the snow started to fall faster and the wind was picking up speed. There was a long line of cars trying to get home before the bulk of the storm hit and it was barely moving. Stiles turned on the police radio he had in his car and immersed himself in what was happening.

" _We've got a few car crashes and pile ups and we don't know how we can get this cleaned up before the storm hits."_

 _"The wind has picked up to about 25 mph and the temperature is 10 degrees and dropping. If the wind keeps picking up, we'll have to be more strict about keeping people off of the roads."_

 _"What about that highschool girl, Lydia Martin, who managed to disappear from the hospital naked for the second time. We still haven't found her yet."_

The line of cars started moving and Stiles started to drive.

 _Oh Lydia what have you gotten yourself into this time. I just hope you're safe. I should be there for her. I should go find her. She's never gonna make it._

A few loud bangs on the side of the Jeep startled Stiles out of his thought process and he found himself staring at a well bundled up police officer rigorously pointing at his window. He quickly rolled it down and found himself face to face with his father dressed in a heavy parka with snow pants, heavy duty snow boots, mittens, a head warmer, a hat, a scarf, and earmuffs to top it off. A Sheriff's car was parked off to the side with its lights flashing. Traffic was now being directed by officers because of the snow.

"HEY STILES IM GONNA HAVE TO STAY OUT FOR A WHILE BECAUSE OF EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENING WITH THE SNOWSTORM," Sheriff Stilinski screamed, "I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO GET HOME TONIGHT BUT DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME. I'LL STAY AT THE STATION WITH SOME DEPUTIES. WE'VE GOT EMERGENCY SUPPLIES. CALL ME IF ANYTHING HAPPENS."

Stiles gave his dad a thumbs up and screamed back, "YEAH DAD I WILL. I'LL BE FINE. BE CAREFUL OUT THERE. ANYTHING ABOUT LYDIA?"

"NOT AT THE MOMENT SON. WE'RE STILL LOOKING FOR HER BUT YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO TRUST HER JUDGEMENT RIGHT NOW. WE'RE DOING EVERYTHING WE CAN BUT THE SNOW IS CRAZY RIGHT NOW. GO HOME STILES!" Sheriff Stilinski screamed with finality.

Stiles frowned at the lack of good news and rolled up the window. Then, he continued to follow the creeping traffic home.

 _ **vuvuvuvuvuv**_

When Stiles finally got home and brought all of his things inside, it was already 5:00 and the sun was going down. He threw his stuff in a corner and turned the heat up in the house. He slowly took off his snow covered winter gear and slung it haphazardly over a chair to dry. Preparing for a possible power outage, he grabbed a radio, batteries, a flashlight, and a box of strawberry pop tarts and set them on the kitchen counter.

It seemed as though the Stilinskis had miraculously predicted the snowstorm and gone grocery shopping the day before. The store was filled with Christmas and Hanukkah decorations and people were rushing about, buying last minute gifts. Christmas was two weeks away and the Stilinski household took the holiday very seriously. Candy canes, ornaments, cookie ingredients, and hot cocoa we're stashed at home along with an assortment of snacks and the freshly bought Christmas tree had been left in the garage. The refrigerator was filled with food and the firewood had been replenished. There was no way Stiles would die from hunger, he knew for sure.

He grabbed his backpack filled with yet-to-be-completed homework, heated up a cup of water, grabbed a strawberry pop tart in his mouth and plopped himself on the couch, prepared to settle in for a heavy duty study session. He knew his ADHD would make it difficult for him to focus on a single subject for a long period of time so he created a study system where he would rotate through the subjects every 30 minutes to keep his brain moving. This was very effective for Stiles and he always stuck to this plan. He cracked his fingers, whipped out some paper and workbooks, and set to work, with only the sounds of howling wind and pencil scratching on paper to be heard throughout the house.

 _ **vuvuvuvuvuv**_

Lydia should have been dead. She knew it. It was below freezing. The wind was whipping her and the snow stung her bare skin. No normal girl should be able to survive two days in harsh winter weather, especially if they were naked. They would have already died. _This must have something to do with me being a banshee,_ thought Lydia.

She may still be alive but she knew that she was getting weaker and weaker. The only thing that kept her going was the thought of warmth and Stiles.

 _What was she thinking? Why could she only think about Stiles? The cold was getting to her head for sure. Either way, she had made a plan and she was going to stick with it because she knew that going anywhere else would end disastrously._

By the time she got to Stiles's house, it was dark and the snow was blinding her. She could barely keep her footing because of the strong wind on the icy, frozen ground. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw a small light in the window and made her way to the door.

 _ **vuvuvuvuvuv**_

It had been 30 minutes since Stiles started working on his Econ and he was getting ready to move on to AP Calc. He bit into his long-since abandoned pop tart and took a sip of his water which was now room temperature. He yawned and glanced at the clock which read 8:30. He could probably get in another subject before watching some TV.

All of a sudden, there was a light knock on the door. If Stiles was still focused on his work, he never would have heard the quick _*tap tap tap*_. He looked outside but all he could see was solid white. Confused about who would possibly be out in this disgusting weather, Stiles slowly made his way to the door, yawning and going into a full body stretch as he opened the door. He froze and went into complete shock as he found himself face to face with none other than a naked Lydia Martin.

"Hey Stiles..."

 _Phew that took a while to write. I have a lot of ideas for this story and I hope you guys stick around to read it!_


	4. Snowed In

_Here's where it's at folks. It's gonna start to get good..._

Chapter 4: Snowed In

Well, here she was. On Stiles's own doorstep. Slightly blue and naked but very Lydia. He was stuck mid yawn with his hands stretched above his head and his jaw dangling in shock.

"Well - is anyone gonna get me a coat?" Lydia teased, shivering from the cold outside. She smirked when she saw recognition in his eyes and then his cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment. She shamelessly sashayed her way into his house and she felt Stiles's stare follow her in. She turned around and innocently batted her eyelashes at Stiles who was tripping over himself to close the front door.

 _Was Lydia Martin flirting with him? Oh no. She must be in worse condition than he thought she would be in. She's lost her mind..._

Either way, even in the dim lighting, Stiles eyes were sparkling when they met hers. Lydia didn't feel embarrassed at all in front of him. She trusted him completely and knew he would never take advantage of her. Hell, he patiently waited as she dated Jackson and Aiden and still loved her even when he'd seen her at her worst. And Lydia Martin had been through it all.

 _Stop it Lydia, she scolded herself. You're only here because Stiles doesn't ask questions and can help you. You can trust him and hey he's a warm body. Snap out of it._

Suddenly, something clicked in Stiles's brain and he had a look of pure horror on his face. He immediately tore his eyes away from her and went on a frantic search for something for her to wear. "WAIT RIGHT THERE!" Stiles screamed as he sprinted up the stairs three at a time.

Lydia just chuckled at Stiles's awkwardness and relished in the warmth of his house. Her toes and fingers were beginning to thaw and the ice in her hair was melting and forming a puddle on the floor under her. She wandered into the kitchen to find some paper towels to wipe up her mess.

His kitchen was smaller than hers at home and everything was closer together which gave it a more homey feeling. There were a few dishes on the drying rack and loaves white and raisin bread were lined up on the counter. The cabinets were made of wood and the steel sink was a little leaky. The kitchen in Lydia's home was always spotless and there were never dishes drying or things out on the counters or the kitchen island. The cabinets were coated with a bland white paint and everything else was a cold, hard marble which gave it a barren and unnatural feel. Stiles's home was lived in and welcoming. She sighed as she grabbed a roll of paper towels and tried to shake away the sadness that came with the comparisons.

Suddenly, Stiles ran down the stairs with an arm full of clothes and freaked out when he didn't see Lydia in the living room. "LYDIA?! OH SHIT PLEASE NOT AGAIN. I should have taken her with me..."

She quickly stepped out of the kitchen and back into the living room. "It's ok Stiles! I'm still here. I just saw I was dripping onto your carpet and I wanted to get some paper to clean it up, that's all..." she explained.

"OOooOoOoOh god ok you're still naked. I mean why wouldn't you be. NEVERMIND," Stiles rambled. "WELL I'm going to leave these clothes on the couch and I'll let you chose what you want I guess and I think there's a towel in there somewhere..." He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, still turned away from Lydia. "J-just scream my name when you're ready. I MEAN- Just call me when you're decent," and he awkwardly left the living room.

Lydia giggled at Stiles's nervousness. After everything that they'd been through together, she couldn't help but feel happy that she still had that effect on him. He really was sweet and always gave her the best. The clothes on the couch were all neatly folded and spread out just for her. He brought her a clean towel, a red flannel, a yellow flannel, a pair of fuzzy socks, sweatpants, and a white tank top. She picked up the red flannel and gave it a deep sniff. It was soft and smelled like fresh pine and a light cologne, just like Stiles. She immediately let out a content, blissful sigh of happiness and laid it back down on the couch. She put on the tank top, pulled on the sweatpants, slipped into the surprisingly soft fuzzy socks and pulled on the red flannel without buttoning it up. The fresh towel was wrapped onto the top of her head around her soaked red hair and for the first time in two days, Lydia Martin put aside the nagging voice in her head about Stiles and felt absolutely content.

 _vuvuvuvuvuv_

Stiles's mind was reeling. HE HAD FOUND LYDIA MARTIN NAKED AFTER DISAPPEARING FOR A SECOND TIME! He was glad she ended up finding him, but he was worried that if there was a next time, he wouldn't be there for her. He paced back and forth down the hallway near the staircase and decided to give his father a call at the station.

"Hey Dad I've got some news for you..." started Stiles. He could hear lots of orders being barked and phones ringing in the background of the call.

 _"STILES IF YOU BURNED THE HOUSE DOWN," threatened the Sheriff._

"No Dad it's fine. I just- it's Lydia. She showed up here in the middle of the snowstorm and you know she's completely naked, and I think there's a reason why she came here instead of going home."

 _"Oh thank god. You had me scared. As long as I know Lydia's safe with you I'm ok. I don't have a problem with her being at our house but make sure you take care of her if she's sick, alright son? I'll call her mom and..."_

"NO DAD PLEASE DON'T! You have to trust me. Lydia will do that on her own time but I think she's... avoiding home for a reason. I know her parents are worried sick about her but I think she needs some time away from them. Please Dad..." Stiles reasoned.

 _Sheriff Stilinski sighed. "Stiles this is completely against protocols. I trust your judgement but those are her parents. They should know where their child is."_

Stiles looked at the white mounds building up outside and he could see that it wasn't going to just stop there. "Dad give me two days. The snow's coming down so hard that nobody can drive anywhere anyways. Let me figure out what's wrong first. She'll contact them herself when she's ready."

 _"Fine Stiles. I don't have time to deal with you right now. The station is hectic and there are calls upon calls to answer. You get two days. Hopefully I'll see you by then, but at the rate this is going, we'll be lucky if we can see each other by Christmas. Love you and stay safe."_

"Love you too Dad. Don't work too hard and stay inside, please," said Stiles. After the line disconnected, Stiles sighed and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at the grandfather clock at the end of the hallway. It had been an hour since Lydia first showed up and he had no idea what to do.

He was surprised to say the least when he saw her naked again and he lost all of his composure. He chuckled softly. His raging-hormone filled teenage self would be on the floor drooling but over the years he had gained more self control and self respect. Sure some body parts had a mind of their own but things were better now.

Just then, Lydia walked out into the hallway fully clothed and Stiles was on the verge of a heart attack. Even in sweats and a flannel, she was still gorgeous. Her grass green eyes were amplified by the red of the flannel and he stared into them with complete adoration. Not a dull grass green as in the color of a front lawn, desperately in need of a trim but the green of a rolling meadow dotted with wildflowers on a bright sunny day.

"Well Lydia I gotta say, you have a great sense of style," Stiles managed to choke out, "I would totally wear that."

Lydia placed her hand on her hip and looked at Stiles with amusement. _Always trying to lighten the mood._ He was so dorky it _hurt._ All of a sudden, she started shivering uncontrollably.

Stiles immediately rushed forward and encased her in a warm hug. He pulled her close and squeezed her comfortingly. A protective arm wrapped around her waist and he rubbed calming circles on her back. She immediately stopped shivering and melted into his embrace, tucking her head in the spot made just for her on Stiles's shoulder. She didn't realize how much she missed his hugs and relished in the feeling of his arms, toned from years of lacrosse practice, around her.

"Oh god Lydia where have you been? You had me worried out of my freaking mind," whispered Stiles as he buried his nose in the towel around her wet strawberry blonde hair.

He led Lydia to the couch and handed her three heavily knit quilts. He then plugged in a heated blanket and covered her. Stiles went to get some firewood and came back to see her bury herself underneath the three quilts and then she looked at him expectantly. It took almost every sliver of self control he had to continue lining the fireplace with firewood instead of diving under the covers next to her and smothering her with kisses while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. But, Stiles was a gentleman and he knew he had to respect Lydia, especially now because of how vulnerable she was.

 _She came here for a reason and I need to find out why._

Soon there was a roaring fire going and only the sounds of the crackling fire and the wind howling with ice and snow pelting the house were heard. Lydia and Stiles settled into a comfortable silence. He wasn't sure what to ask her and she wasn't ready to talk about what had happened. They both seemed to realize this and Stiles continued with his homework while Lydia tried to relax after her confusing time outside.

She took this time to take a good look at Stiles. His face was glowing in light cast from the dancing flames from the fireplace. Her eyes traced the sharpness of his jawline and the familiar upturn of his nose. His gelled hair stood up in its usual messy spikes and his eyebrows were furrowed as he looked at his unfinished AP Calculus. Small moles were scattered on his cheeks and down his neck, and Lydia couldn't help but wonder if they continued down his back and chest.

 _She was a little startled at her own thinking and curiosity. She never realized how easy Stiles was to look at and she didn't realize she thought of Stiles as anything more than a friend. She knew he had loved her since the third grade, but she'd always been too busy worrying about her social status (hence dating the captain of the lacrosse team and any guy that looked good) and recently, staying alive with all of the supernatural threats around her._

 _Stiles had saved her life multiple times and she had saved him, and Lydia knew it was an understatement to say that she trusted him with her life. It was deeper than that, but she always refused to acknowledge it._

Stiles turned away from his homework to catch Lydia staring at him with a calculating look. His warm whiskey colored eyes met her brilliant green eyes and he snapped her out of her thoughts with a goofy lopsided smile that screamed Stiles and hadn't changed since third grade despite everything else that _had_. Lydia blushed slightly before clearing her throat and offering a blindingly bright smile back.

"I'm hungry Stiles."

"Well, Ms. Martin, you've come to the right place because there is no one in the universe who can top my minestrone so sit back and relax. I'll be 40 minutes tops," Stiles said before jumping up from beside her on the couch. Lydia couldn't help but smile as her eyes lazily followed the energetic spazz bounding toward the kitchen.


End file.
